Flirting gone too far?
by TWk1994
Summary: It was supposed to be a lovely weekend for the two men. But has Jack gone and spoiled it? Has his flirting gone too far this time? One-shot, Jack/Ianto Romance/Hurt/Comfort


Flirting gone too far?

Disclaimer- I don't own Torchwood are any of the characters.

Summary- It was supposed to be a lovely weekend for the two men. But has Jack gone and spoiled it? Has his flirting gone too far this time?

One-shot, please review. Jack/Ianto Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Hands locked together wedding rings shining, like they have been for the last 3 years, both men laughing at something Jack said. Both Jack and Ianto are scurrying down the corridor coming closer to the grand white double doors. This was their first Torchwood and Government get together, if you could call it that. Really it was just an excuse to get drunk and fill up on the free food.

The party was in full swing when Jack and Ianto finally emerged from their hotel room. They managed to get the time off like any married couple should. Tosh, Owen and Gwen literally pushed them out of the Hub to enjoy a weekend away in London, even though they promised to attend this party so the other three didn't have to. Well one of us at to show our face.

Jack kisses Ianto on the cheek "Go get the drinks in, I'll go and...Mingle"

Ianto just nods and heads towards the bar and orders two beers. While waiting for his drinks he scans the room not seeing anyone he knows, which is a shame he could have done with the catch up. His eye searches out Jack and sees him with two pretty blondes flirting outrageously. It's not really a problem he knows what Jacks like. He turns back to the bar and gathers his and Jacks drinks and makes his way towards his lover. Worming his way through the neatly decorated tables and chairs he finally approaches Jack.

Jack feels someone touch his shoulder and sees Ianto handing him his beer "Ah thank you" immediately he turns his back on Ianto and carries on his conversation with the two blondes.

What has just happened? Jack has never dismissed him like that before. He coughs loudly, that catches Jacks attention.

"Sorry, Charlotte, Miranda this is Ianto. Ianto this is Charlotte and Miranda they work with Unit" Jack explains but before Ianto can reply Jack turns around...again "Right where were we?" and carries on his convention like Ianto was never there.

Eventually giving up to catch Jacks attention Ianto wonders towards the bar and sits down heavily on the bar stool. Every so often he looks towards the threesome making sure Jack doesn't do anything he regrets. He wouldn't after all they are married.

"You okay there?" Ianto's thoughts are interrupted by a feminine voice with a strong London accent. He turns his head towards the women "It just looks like it's not your day. You should be on the dance floor dancing" the women chuckles trying to lighten the mood

"No one to dance with" Ianto replies but he can't help but turn and look towards Jack.

"Oh I see, you want to dance with one of them?" she points towards Charlotte, Miranda and Jack. "Come on spit it out, which blonde is it?" Ianto sighs and shakes his head. That's when the beautiful brunette figures it out "So who is he?" again with the questions "Obviously you want to dance with him..."

"He's my Husband" Ianto mutters "Right your husband. I've got an idea" Ianto looks up at her "I'll put some Proper dancing music on not this night club stuff. And you go and ask him to dance" she makes her way towards the DJ booth before Ianto could reply.

Ianto stands up and straightens his suit; he takes a deep breath and walks towards Jack.

Jack hears his name muttered in his ear. That lovely welsh accent it's no doubt Ianto. He turns to face his husband "Would you like to dance Jack?" he quietly asks

"Let me just finish talking to these lovely ladies" Jack replies; the two women automatically blush. Yeah Jacks good at making people do that Ianto thought bitterly.

"But it's a nice song to dance to, one of your..." before he could finish his sentence Jack complains "Ianto I know but let me just finish this convention" he whispers.

I thought this weekend was going to be a nice weekend; obviously not. Ianto again makes his way towards the bar. Further away from Jack this is getting a regular occurrence.

He's in the company of two beautiful ladies, but why does he feel like something's missing. He did feel bad about dismissing Ianto like that. This was their weekend together; he needs to make it right. On that note he looks up and sees Ianto holding two paper plates "Jack!?" Ianto shouts over the music and the constant chatter of the guests. He gestures towards one of the plates and food scattered across the tables. Both women turn around and look towards Ianto "doesn't he ever give up?" Miranda furiously whispers. That comment actually made Jack tense up, but both women don't notice.

Jack looks back at Ianto and says no shaking his head. He regrets his decision when he sees Ianto hesitate turning around and putting the plate back on the buffet table. He swallows hard as he watches Ianto shoulders slump and glumly picks up bits of food of the table.

Jacks attention is diverted away from Ianto when Charlotte grabs his left hand and touches his wedding ring. "Does your wife mind you talking to use?" they questioned not that they care "Maybe all three of us..." conversation is lost as Jack's eyes are back on Ianto.

Ianto is all alone sat at a table; innocently eating his food anyone could feel sorry for him. Jack heart clenches at the sight. He sighs this was his fault. He hears the last bit of the convention going on between the two women, he turns back to them. "Erm sorry what were you saying?" Jack asks his mind still on his husband.

"I was...well we both were wondering if you wanted to go up to one of our rooms? if you know what I mean" she winks. Jack cringes at the sight it just doesn't look right. He's shocked, harmless flirting, how did it get this far? He needs to get away...quick.

"Sorry would never cheat on my husband. Got to go" and hurries off. That's when he hears the shocked voices "HUSBAND?"

He quickly walks towards the buffet and loads piles of food onto his plate. He approaches Ianto and puts his hand on the back of Ianto's neck and kisses his forehead. "Hey gorgeous" Jack smiles. "I guess I was hungry after all" looking down at his food.

"When are you not hungry?" Ianto digs with a playful smirk on his face.

Jack looks at Ianto innocently "Hey" hand on his heart. He sees Ianto looking across the room at the women who are staring back at him with a scolding look.

"I'm sorry Ianto" Jack can't look at him in the eye.

There's a long pause before Ianto mutters out "it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does Ianto, I..." Jack sighs and shakes his head "I don't even know what came over me...I'm sorry so sorry" Jack places his hand over Ianto's. He's pleased that he doesn't pull away. "Please forgive me. I knew...I know I shouldn't have let it go that far.

Ianto lifts his head and looks up into Jacks eyes and all he can see is shame and Jack looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"Please...please tell me I haven't ruined this Ianto?" A broken whisper from Jack is always heartbreaking.

And right there and then Ianto caves "no Jack you haven't ruined this" he sighs "I know what you're like it's who you are" Jack was about to interrupt but Ianto held up his hand to stop him. "Let me finish. But sometimes Jack it can get a bit too much and most of the time I feel second best. But I'm your husband I should come first Jack." Ianto clears his throat to get rid of the lump forming there.

Jack soaks in all of what Ianto is saying and he can't help but drop his head and let the tears fall. God I'm a shity husband he thinks. He then looks at Ianto and he's looking anywhere but Jack, his eyes scanning the hall.

"Ianto?" Jack whispers out. He waits until he sees his lovers eyes on him "I'm going to make things right. I never ever want to drive you away" Determination kicks in and from now on he's going to make Ianto the centre of his world.

"Jack" Ianto starts but nothing is stooping Jack from speaking the truth

"Ianto the first time I saw you and I thought you were stunning the most beautiful person I have ever seen and you know what you still are and when you walked away from me that night I knew you were the one who would get under my skin. Now look at us madly in love. But the thing is; love is not about how often you say "I love you" but how much you can prove it's true and today I didn't do that I feel so ashamed that I've hurt you but I am so unbelievably sorry..." Jack was cut off by a pair of soft and oh so familiar lips and at that moment all Jack could thing about was returning the kiss. It felt like forever since he last did this but before it got any passionate Ianto pulled away.

"Jack" Ianto mutters. He places his forehead against Jacks and puts his hand on his cheek. "You don't need to say all these things as much as I appreciate them" he laughs but became serious "but do anything like that again with anyone...I'll kick your ass" and smirk flickered across Ianto's face and Jack only just caught it.

Jack regretfully moves away and let's out a happy sigh and takes a deep breath "never I would never do that again you are to previous to lose. Now" Jack stands up and grabs Ianto's hand and pulls him towards the grand double doors "I am taking my gorgeous husband to a lovely restaurant. And then I'm going to show him how much I appreciate him"

All Ianto can do is laugh a happy laugh and walks in stride with Jack hands held tightly on to his and both wedding rings glistening. They run past the two women Charlotte? Mandy? Miranda? Well Jack can't remember at all! he whispers something to Ianto and receives a slap on the shoulder and slight blush colouring the Welshman's face.

Marriages are always rocky and some point, but you get past them. Especially if you're Jack and Ianto.


End file.
